


Let Darkness Grow

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Got some Sun Goddess Rapunzel, Got some cute New Dream, Lance being Lance, Varian getting kidnapped, fun posession, got some team awesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: An AU where Cassandra kidnaps Varian and takes him to the spire. Unknown to Cassandra. Her little blue spirit friend is the Great and powerful Zhan Tiri, with a plan of her own.Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance, along with Quirin and Edmund head on a rescue mission to save Varian, but will it be too late?
Relationships: Cassandra & Zhan Tiri, Eugene and Varian, Quirin and Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel and Cassandra, Varian and Cassandra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Let Darkness Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So I'm back but this time with a real dang long oneshot. Just a little something I cooked up. Hehe, I really do enjoy kidnapping the boy and putting him through danger. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Everyone screamed. Ran to different rooms in the castle as Cassandra shot rocks through the castle floors. In the midst of the chaos, Varian leapt in the air and threw an alchemy ball at Cassandra, freezing her whole body in a gooey statue. 

He sticks the landing, “Ha! Bet you didn’t expect the power of alchemy to take you down.” He crosses his arms. “Lance go get Rapunzel and Eugene!”

“On it!” Lance immediately ran to find the couple. 

The frozen Cassandra glares at him. She struggles to break out. 

Zhan Tiri, who has been watching, observes the boy with the blue hairstripe. Her interest in him grows when she realizes what that blue stripe is. 

“Matthews! Sugracha!” Two of Zhan Tiri’s disciples appeared in a flash. 

“How can we please you, our master?” Both disciples bowed. 

“You see that boy down there. Now what does the color of that hairstripe remind of you of?” 

“Hmmm I’d say it resembles the same color as the Moonstone,” informed Matthews. 

Zhan Tiri grins widely, “That’s what I thought it was.” Zhan Tiri flowed over to the frozen Cassandra, still invisible to others’ eyes. “Cassandra, don’t let that boy get away. He has something of yours. A sliver of power connected to the Moonstone.” Cassandra, even though in a stasis, expressed her anger. Was this small, blue friend of hers saying that she didn’t even have all the power of the Moonstone? That some of it remained in Varian? Cassandra grits her teeth. The anger, the jealousy. Rapunzel gets the entirety of the Sundrop and Cassandra doesn’t even get all of the power of the Moonstone. The goo keeping her frozen started to crumble. 

Kiera and Catelina ran behind Varian. “Stay behind me, girls,” he uttered, 

Cass let out an agonizing scream, and shot rocks through the goo, breaking out. “It’s bad enough Rapunzel stole my destiny! Now you too!” She growled. 

“Cass, what are you talking about?” 

Cassandra growled. She knits her eyebrows downward. Varian stares back at her in fear, terrified of her next move. It was then, Cassandra realized Varian had no idea why she was mad at him. She even felt a knot in her stomach. Varian doesn’t know. 

Cass, uncertain, “I...uh...I don’t know. We just came for the scroll. I’m not even sure he would have the power.”

“CASSANDRA! You can’t avoid the risks. You have to take every chance you can to achieve your destiny Destiny calls for risks!” 

Cassandra darted her eyes around the room. She knew she needed Varian for the scroll, but to hurt him for the power? 

Cass held out her hand, “Varian just hand me the scroll and give me the translations. And we can move on.” 

Varian glared at her. “Why do you need it so bad? For-for power? You think just having powers will give you everything you want? Rapunzel never uses her powers unless she really needs to. The scroll holds powerful information that should be kept protected from any danger, and right now Cassandra, you're proving why I can’t give it to you. All you are causing is danger!” 

“GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!” Cassandra commanded, but Varian stood his ground. 

Zhan Tiri watched as Cassandra failed to fulfill her ambitions. She whistles and sends Matthews and Sugracha to take the child, “Looks like our Cassie needs a little.... help.” 

Matthews and Sugracha grab Varian, both holding each of his arms. They appear visible to the eye. 

“Hey-what’s going on? Let me go!” Varian tried wiggling his arms free as he got taken up into the air. Cassandra watched as her helpers led Varian out of here. No, she didn’t want to have to go this far. There had to be a way to just get the translations and scroll without having to cause more harm. 

The demonic spirits laughed as they carried the alchemist away. 

Cassandra followed them, “Guys wait! There has to be a better way-,” a red rock shoots from the floor and hits Varian’s arm being held by Sugrachra. Varian screams in pain and falls and crashes on to the castle floor, holding on to his arm. 

_________

Rapunzel and Eugene both stood in awe as the other held a ring. It looks like they both planned to propose on the same day. They were in the library, knowing it would be the quietest place during the party.

“Wow. I take it your answer would be a yes then?” Rapunzel teased. 

Eugene laughed, “Mmmm yup.” Eugene put the ring on Rapunzel’s finger and she did the same to Eugene. They had finally done it. They were finally engaged. 

Lance slams the door wide open. “Guys! We have-” he squeals when he sees they are both wearing each other’s rings. “You guys got engaged!” Lance squealed. 

“What is it Lance,” Eugene said deadpanned. Whatever he had to say better be worth interrupting their moment. 

“Oh right! Cassandra just crashed the party!!” 

Rapunzel and Eugene exchange concerned glances. 

_____

Varian was in great distress. His arm bled after getting hit by the rock. Not being able to get up, he gives in to the pain and loses consciousness. 

Cassandra’s hands trembled. She didn’t mean for that to happen. “No,” she whispered. 

Zhan Tiri floats around the red rock, “What is this, a red rock I see.” 

Cassandra rapidly breathed and glared at the evil spirit. “I’m not afraid of anything!” 

“The red rock says otherwise.” Zhan Tiri grinned. 

Cassandra walks up to the injured boy. Looking at him on the floor, so hurt, so helpless and vulnerable. Cassandra knelt down. The satchel he wore had stains of blood on it. She grabs it and scrambles her hands through the bag, she finds the scroll, “AHA!” She triumphantly announced. She looked through it more, hoping to find any means of translations. None were in here. This could mean only Varian knew how to read the scroll. She couldn’t fight it anymore. She needed to take him now. 

“Cassandra!” Zhan Tiri bellowed. “We must hurry. My disciples have found a hot air balloon to use for transportation. Stop wasting time and make a decision!” 

Cassandra groans and stuffs the scroll back in the satchel. She wears it herself and carries Varian over her shoulders. “Let’s get out of here!” 

_______

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance come over to the disastrous scene. Rocks were everywhere and impaled the birthday decorations. “Well looks like Cassandra partied pretty hard,” Eugene said anxiously, trying to lighten up the mood. 

Whimpering and the movement of a tablecloth caught their attention. Lance looks under and finds Kiera and Catelina both hugging each other and shaking. “Girls, what happened?” 

“Cassandra attacked and she and Varian had a fight.” 

“Her and Varian?” Rapunzel quietly said. She stumbled backwards a bit and, 

_ POKE!  _

“OW!” Rapunzel turns around and looks at the bright red rock. “Cassandra?” Last time she touched these she could sense Cassandra’s emotions. She touched the rock, hoping to sense her. 

She waited. 

“Blondie!” Rapunzel stopped and looked at Eugene. He knelt on the ground, next to blood stains. Rapunzel gasps, covering her mouth with the palm of her mouth. If the fight Cass and Varian had led to this bloody incident then… that means Cassandra wasn’t joking around. 

“No,” Rapunzel whispered. “This can’t be Varian’s. Wait, where are Cassandra and Varian?” Could they still be somewhere? The castle was awfully quiet. There was no aggressive screaming or fighting coming from anywhere else. 

Pete and Stan came running in. “Princess! It’s Cassandra! She’s taken Varian!”

“What? Why didn’t you stop her?” Eugene angrily exclaimed. 

“We tried but she was too high in the sky. She escaped with a hot air balloon.” The gang ran outside and spotted the hot air balloon. 

Cassandra looked down below, laughing, “Catch you on the other side!” 

Rapunzel lets down her hair and lassos it to the balloon. She started climbing as fast as she could. Cassandra smirks as the Princess nears to the top. She leans over to the basket and stares into Rapunzel’s eyes, “You’re not going to be the only girl who has everything. This time nothing...NOTHING will get in my way.” With the shadow blade, Cassandra swipes through Rapunzel’s hair, causing her to lose grip of the balloon and fall. 

Just before she hits the ground, Rapunzel summons the power of her hair and shields herself. She softly lands on the ground and Eugene helps her up. 

“Eugene we got to go after them!” Eugene could see the desperation in Rapunzel’s eyes. 

He frowns, “Lance, go to the royal stables, and ready the horses.”

“Got it!” Lance obeyed and left. 

“Uhhhh, should we tell Quirin his son’s been kidnapped?” Pete asked. 

“No.” Rapunzel said. 

At the same time Arianna emerged into the scene, “Yes.”

“No. No, we don’t have to worry him about this.” 

“Rapunzel, he’s his father. He should know.” 

“No, no he doesn’t mom, we’ll find Varian and bring him back.” Lance comes in with the horses. Rapunzel hops on Fidella. She grabs the reins. 

Arianna holds her daughter’s hand, “Honey, I believe in you. I do, but what if something happens to Varian? What if he gets hurt? You can guarantee he’ll be brought back, but you can’t guarantee he’ll be back scot-free from harm.” 

“I can only hope for the best. Ya!” Rapunzel, Lance, and Eugene rode off to follow Cassandra to where they were going. 

Arianna walked over to the guards, “Go alert the Kings and Quirin of the incident.” 

_____

Quirin, Frederic, and Edmund were having beers together, laughing together and talking. 

“Ah, it’s always great to catch up with my old buddy.” He pats Quirin on the back. 

“I can say the same for you, your majesty.” Quirin agreed. They were all having a little party of their own while their kids had fun. 

“I see a lot has changed since I left. I mean you had your own son. And a little lady wife of yours. Never thought you’d be a family man. ” 

“Mmm. Well sadly my lady died years ago, shortly after Varian was born. It’s just been me and Varian ever since. Well him and a raccoon.” 

“A raccoon? Ha, better a raccoon then a rhino.” Edmund elbowed him. 

Quirin chuckled a bit, he did miss Edmund and his fun jokes. 

Pete and Stan came running to the men. They ran out of breath. “There was a break in at the castle,” Stan breathed. 

“A break in?” Frederic stood up. 

“Varian’s been kidnapped!” Pete finally said. 

Quirin’s eyebrows raised, “Varian?” He automatically gets up and runs to the horses they rode to the tavern. Edmund immediately followed. 

“Rapunzel and the others are already on their way,” Stan informed. 

“Wait Quirin!” 

“Edmund I have no time to sit and plan,” Quirin got on the horse. 

“I’m not trying to slow you down. I’m going to come with you.” Quirin nodded and smiled. To have his old friend back by his side, fighting together, was reassuring and relieving. They both rode off into the night. 

_____

Cass directed the hot air balloon toward the Corona wall. They were going beyond Corona. She took a look at Varian, who was still sleeping. Cassandra sighed and shook her head, “No, I can’t let this bother me. There’s no turning back.” She set her sights on her goal. 

Zhan Tiri appeared in flash right next to the alchemist. Only making herself visible to Varian, “Awww look at the poor alchemist,” she lifts his chin with her finger, “You don’t know it yet, but you are the key to my return. Soon you’ll see Young Demanitus, your destiny is more than inventing things and pouring vials in a beaker.” She scratches his chin and then disappears out of sight. 

_______

Rapunzel, Lance, and Eugene reach the broken part of the walls, “She’s taking him beyond the walls?” Rapunzel questioned Cassandra’s plan. “What is she going to do with him? “Come on, we have to hurry.” They all crossed over beyond the walls. “Wherever you go, wherever you take him, we will find you. And we will stop you.” 

________

The Spire, according to Zhan Tiri, had what Cassandra needed in order to drain his powers. Once they got there, Cassandra quickly kicked Calliope out of the Spire, not wanting to deal with her annoying attitude. She shot out several rocks in the spire, and binded Varian’s hands and legs together. Varian had finally awoke. 

“Now I know magic is quite out of your comfort zone, but I really needed you to help me out here,” Cassandra talked in a gentle voice, as if she were still the alchemist’s friend. “I just need you to read something for me, can you do that?” 

Varian responds with a death glare. The moonlight shone through a window, presenting an exhausted, uncooperative alchemist. Blood stained his sleeve, and there was still a deep cut visible. Cassandra leaned over to take a closer look, hoping the boy would let her help, but Varian flinched angrily. “I don’t want your help!” 

Cassandra scoffs, “Well fine! Look all I need are your translations and share of the Moonstone. So could you just give me those and we’ll be on our way.” 

“You kidnap me, and expect to be rewarded for it,” Varian scoffed back. “I don’t think so.” 

“Listen you little cretin-” Zhan Tiri appears next to Cassandra. 

“Now, now dear. Insulting the boy won’t make him talk. We have to be delicate with weaklings like him. This Spire is filled with magical objects we can use to get what we want. Like a truth serum.” Zhan Tiri held out the empty bottle. Varian’s jaw dropped. 

Cassandra grinned, “ Now tell me, what is the Moon Incantation?” 

Varian groaned, trying his best not to let the truth come out, but he couldn’t. It hurt to hold every word back, “Crescent high above....Evolving as you go…Raise what lies beneath…And let the darkness grow....” and Varian gave the rest of the incantation to Cassandra. 

Varian exhausted, “There, you have what you want, now will you let me go?”

Cassandra straight up tells him no. “You still have something inside you that I want.” She plays with his blue stripe. 

“What? Cassandra you can’t possibly think I hold some of the Moonstone’s power in me?” 

“Well I guess we’ll see,” Cass remarked. “After all Varian, destiny takes risks.”

“Even if I knew I had it, I would never let you take it.” 

“Oh really?” Cassandra and Varian both growled at each other. 

“That’s enough Cassandra,” Growing impatient, Zhan Tiri snapped. “Why don’t you go find something that will help us drain his moon powers?”

Cassandra groaned but agreed, “Fine, just keep an eye on him.” Cassandra left to go find an object that can help them get the translations. 

“Will do,” the evil spirit grinned. 

Varian arched an eyebrow, “Who is she talking to,” he murmured. 

Zhan Tiri made herself visible to Varian’s eyes, “Oh dear boy, what a conundrum you’ve gotten yourself into. How to give Cassie what she wants without endangering the lives of others?” 

“I’m not giving  _ Cassie  _ what she wants,” Varian emphasized. “Who are you anyway?”

“Just someone who is advising a young naive boy that he should do what he is told.” 

“I’m not telling you or Cassandra anything!!” Varian shot back. 

“Should have expected that. After all you do seem to have a reputation of not doing what you’re told. Which then leads to catastrophic events… like the amber.” Zhan Tiri arched her eyebrow with satisfaction as she saw she had grabbed the little alchemist’s attention. 

“How do you-” 

“Oh silly boy I know everything. So unless you want someone else to get hurt due to your stubbornness and disobedience. I suggest you shut up and do what you’re told.” The force of her yell shoots Varian across the room, slamming him against the wall. 

Zhan Tiri rolls her eyes and leaves the boy to himself. 

Varian mimics the demon, “ _ I suggest you shut up and do what you’re told,  _ Ugh.” Varian leaned against the wall. 

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes as she floated away, “His stubbornness reminds me of Demanitus.” 

______

Cassandra rummaged through the objects lying around in the spire. Furious, she kicks a pedestal over, breaking the vase that rested on it. 

“Throwing a tantrum are we?” Zhan Tiri appeared next to Cassandra. 

“I haven’t found anything that will help us!” 

Zhan Tiri giggled, “Oh my dear Cassandra, maybe you should look harder. There has to be something useful to get those translations out of young Demanitus.” Zhan Tiri joined in the search. 

“ Demanitus?” Cassandra questioned. 

“I...uh...I meant Varian,” Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes. With the way he acts and talks might as well call him that. 

A looming shadow revealed itself on the walls. Zhan Tiri glared at it. A tall elderly man walked down the hall. Zhan Tiri recognized him. The Keeper of the Spire. A man who had every intention of keeping her away from this place. 

______

The Keeper heard a lot of random noises and talking from people he didn’t recognize. He hadn’t seen Calliope around, and wondered where she went. It’s usually not like Calliope to just leave the Spire unguarded. He climbed the stairs to the highest point of the spire and came to a halt as he faced the young child bound by ropes. 

“Oh my word,” The Keeper ran to Varian immediately. Varian just glared at him. “You poor child.” 

Varian flinched, not wanting any one’s help. He wasn’t sure about this man, “How do I know I can trust you?” 

“My dear boy, I’m the keeper of this spire. I would never let such dreadful acts be conducted here.” The Keeper knelt down and started untying Varian’s hands. “Your parents must be worried about you.” 

Parent,” Varian emphasized, “and to be honest I’m not sure he’s noticed I’m gone.” The Keeper untied his legs as well and Varian thanked him. 

——

Ruddiger tracked down the scent of Varian. He had joined Quirin and Edmund on their mission and traveled in front of them.

“Uh Quirin, why are we following a raccoon?” Edmund questioned. 

“Well this raccoon happens to spend time with my son everyday, and if there’s any one that can track him down, it’s Ruddiger.” The night was coming to an end. Of all the people, of course his son had to be kidnapped by someone with control over the black rocks. Not only that, but he feared his child actually held some of that power within him. He never knew for sure, but that blue stripe was unusual. 

______

Morning had come, though with all that was happening, Varian barely noticed. “Follow me lad, I know how we can escape without anyone noticing.” The Keeper took Varian’s hand. “Come on, we must hurry boy.” Varian followed the kind man but is attacked by a blunt black rock, slamming him against a wall. 

“Oh leaving so soon, but the party's just beginning,” Zhan Tiri giggled. Cassandra walked up beside her. 

“Thanks for warning me.” Cassandra stated. 

Varian clutches to his stomach. He looked to Cassandra with pleading eyes. Cassandra glared at him. “Cassandra, listen please!” Those words reminded her of another talkative, condescending friend. 

“ _ Cassandra, listen,” Cassandra stopped to hear Rapunzel’s words.  _

Listen, listen, listen. That’s all they ever ask. They never want to hear her side of the story. They just keep telling her to quiet, wait, and listen. Well this time, Cassandra was putting her foot down. 

“No you listen! All my life I’ve been told to listen and follow orders. Wait and listen to other’s wants while I watch mine disappear in the shadows. Well I’m not being patient anymore.” Cassandra shoots another rock, this time, more sharp and stabbing Varian lightly in the back. He winced as he got thrown in midair. Cassandra then forms a rock like hand to catch him. The rocks were stone hard, making the landing quite uncomfortable. “I’m crossing the line.” 

“Now, young lady the last time I saw you, you knew better than this.” The Keeper could no longer stand these violent acts. 

“STAY OUT OF THIS KEEPER!” Cassandra and Zhan Tiri simultaneously commanded. 

“Just leave.” Cassandra said. 

“And leave you and your unstable mind with this child? Heavens no.” 

Cassandra held out her hand, ready to aim, but she knew she didn’t want to. Her hands trembled. To hurt a man that did nothing to her. That’s just doing his job, but she couldn’t just let him go. The Keeper stood by the hallway. 

“I don’t listen to anyone!” Cassandra shot up black rocks, blocking the exit and keeping the man out of her way. The keeper tried to break through the tall rocks blocking the entrance but it was no use. Zhan Tiri smirked as she floated through the rock wall without difficulty. “Oh that must be terrible to be helpless.” 

The Keeper glared at the despicable creature, “I don’t know exactly who you are, but I know you carry the stench of evil wherever you go. Whatever ideas you are putting in her head are illusions and manipulation. I know you kinds of creatures, using others’ desires to get your own. She’s nothing but a pawn in your game.” 

Zhan Tiri rolls her eyes and feigns a grin, “Precisely, and you're just an obstacle I took out with less than 3 spaces.” 

Distant talking could be heard from their side, “Well from what I’m gathering, that boy is going to be harder to stop than you realize.” The Keeper grinned. Zhan Tiri glared at him but then heard Varian’s voice shouting, “Cassandra I know you’re hurting,” Zhan Tiri groaned and phased through the rock wall. 

“Look,” Varian panted. He tried getting up. “Why don’t you just tell me what’s going on?” Cassandra looked at him, arched her eyebrow in consideration to what he was offering. “Just tell me everything that’s bugging you. You speak. I’ll listen.” Varian sat upright. He was exhausted, and no longer had the fight in him. He missed his home, he missed his bed. Talking obviously wasn’t going to help, so listening will. “I’m listening.” 

Cassandra raises her eyebrows in disbelief. She has done nothing but hurt this boy and yet, he is still willing to listen. Cassandra glowered, taking her sword and dragging it across the floor as she walked over to him. Varian braced for an attack, he squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Thud! _ Varian opened his eyes to see Cassandra had just dropped the Shadow Blade on the floor. “You want to hear everything?” 

“Don’t leave out a single detail.” Varian sharply responded. 

“ _ NO!”  _ Zhan Tiri furiously shouted. She knows all this. She’s seen this before. She’s been there before. Demanitus would always acknowledge her flaws. Saying there was something wrong with her. Always telling her he’ll listen while she speaks, however it was nothing but lies. He tricked her into revealing her true schemes and colors. Stop her from doing what she wanted all the time because of the potential danger it will bring to the others. Zhan Tiri will not her destiny be delayed by an imitation of Demanitus. She glowed bright blue and possessed Cassandra. 

Cassandra’s eyes glowed bright blue. “Hello  _ Young Demanitus _ ,” Cassandra eyes glow in solid blue and smirked. Varian stared at her in horror, “Cassandra....” Zhan Tiri takes control of Cassandra and shoots a rock at Varian’s stomach. He’s thrown across the room. Varian grimaces and looks at her in pained confusion. “Young Demanitus? You never addressed me like that.”

“Cassandra never did, but you do remind me of my ex partner from eons ago.” 

“Eons?” The possessed moon wielder grabbed Varian by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room, “Cassandra, what are you saying?”

“She’s saying she’s tired of listening.” Zhan Tiri blasted a pile of crumbled rocks at Varian, knocking him down. “She’s tired of being held back.” Another blast. “She’s tired of others talking her DOWN!” Another blast. Varian covers his head, protecting himself from the debris.  _ Why is Cassandra talking in third person, _ Varian wondered as he tried to figure out this sudden attack. He breathed heavily as he tried to put it together, “Young Demanitus,” now he admits being called his role model sounds pretty cool, but Cassandra wouldn’t call him that. “Ex partner,” There. Now that’s what really had him. Cassandra and Varian had never been “partners” in anything. Especially not “eons ago.” Demanitus lived years ago, but did he have a partner? The only name he read about in Demanitus ‘ journals and books besides the master himself was.... “Zhan Tiri,” Varian froze in terror as he realized who “Cassandra” really was. Varian gathered every strength he had in him to pick himself up. “You’re Zhan Tiri.” 

Cassandra’s face expresses a deadpanned look, “You are too smart for your own good.” Cassandra forms a rock sword out of her hand charges at Varian. He swiftly dodges the hits from Cassandra’s sword. Cassandra pushes Varian, causing him to stumble backward. Another sharp rock bursts from the floor, cutting his leg, bringing him down. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding on to his wounded ankle. He swallowed hard, trying to talk through the pain. “Cass, I know you’re in there. Don’t let this demon control you! You don’t want anyone using you, shooting you down? Well, fight her! Don’t let her win!” 

Cassandra groans, “Varian?” For a split second, the real Cassandra spoke. She was still there, she just needed to fight. 

“NO!” Cassandra’s eyes glowed bright green. She creates a spiral of rocks that ties themselves around Varian. She squeezed him tightly with the rocks, “Let’s see how far you can go into saving Cassandra before being crushed to death.” Cassandra and Zhan Tiri’s voices overlapped as Varian struggled to breathe. 

______

Rapunzel and her friends had rode all night and through the morning but found no trace of where Cassandra and Varian were. Rapunzel screamed. 

“Feel better?” Eugene asked, trying to lighten the mood. Rapunzel glares at him. “Never mind.” 

Ever since they disappeared into the trees, we haven’t been able to track them down. What’s worse is Cassandra has kept Varian for too long and I have no idea if he’s safe.” 

Eugene rode his horse beside her, “Look, Varian is a tough kid. I’ve seen him stand his ground. He may be small, but he’s got a lot of fight in him.” Eugene kisses her forehead. This was the exact reassuring Rapunzel needed. She knows Varian is strong, she just hoped Cassandra doesn’t cross the line any further than she already has. 

A hot air balloon in the sky comes floating down their way. 

“Rapunzel look!” They all look up. 

“That’s the same hot air balloon Cassandra rode off in.” Rapunzel observed. However, Cassandra nor Varian weren’t the passengers. A familiar, nasally voice caused a groan from the gang. 

“Oh great,” Lance grunted. 

“Oh boy,” groaned Eugene. 

“It’s Calliope,” Rapunzel exasperated. 

Calliope landed the hot air balloon on the ground, “Oh my gosh thank goodness I found you guys!” 

“Calliope…” Eugene squealed her name, feigning his excitement to see her. “What are you doing out here....with a hot air balloon that our crazy friend took off with.”

“That’s what I came to tell you. Your crazy friend and I’m guessing her son, who was sleeping at the time, took over the SPYUre. I saw the hot air balloon and used it to travel to you, but I found you a lot quicker than I thought. Sweet.”

“Son?” Lance questioned. 

“I think she means Varian.” Rapunzel said, a bit more excited now that she knows where they are. 

A horse neighed from behind them. Quirin and Edmund had caught up to them. Ruddiger had tracked them down. 

“Dad?” Eugene ran up to him, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Same as you. Looking for Varian. Were we not supposed to know?” 

Quirin arched an eyebrow at Rapunzel, “Did you really think I wasn’t going to learn about this?”

“I was hoping.” Rapunzel claimed nervously. 

“You know, I’m starting to think that woman doesn’t really like children,” Calliope muttered, holding her index finger to her lip. 

Rapunzel grabbed Calliope by the collar, speaking as calmly and patient as she can, “Calliope, I need you to listen carefully. What exactly is at the spire that Cass needs? Do you know any important artifact that we need to get before Cass does?”

“It’s pronounced SPYUre,” Calliope corrected. 

Rapunzel frowned and spoke more stern, “CALLIOPE! This is important! A child’s life is at stake here! Forget your obsessed spire pronunciation and answer my question! What. Does. Cass. Need. At. The. Spire?” 

“Okay. Okay. I don’t know what she wants. There’s really nothing much in the spyure that Cass doesn’t need. She’s already got as much power or even more than anything else over there.” Rapunzel drops the Calliope on the ground and heads back to the horses.

Calliope brushes the dirt off, “The only thing there that’s more dangerous is the mini Zhan Tiri statue that contains the magic and physical form of Zhan Tiri, but I don’t know why Cassandra would want that?” 

Rapunzel halted, “Zhan Tiri?” 

“Rapunzel, what’s wrong?” Eugene wondered. 

“Do you remember when Cass told us about a little blue girl she met at the House of Yesterday’s tomorrow? The one that showed her past?” 

Eugene stringed the hints together, “Yeah....and if I remember correctly it was hosted by one of Zhan Tiri’s disciples.” 

“What if that blue ghost girl was a disciple of Zhan Tiri?” 

Eugene finished her thoughts, “Or could it be Zhan Tiri?” 

Rapunzel ran to the hot air balloon, “We have to hurry! Both Cassandra and Varian’s life could be in danger.” She looked at the worrying parents, “Quirin, come with us!” 

The basket had become full, barely fitting any of the horses. 

“It sounds more like you know more about this fight than I do.” Quirin looked at Calliope, “How long will it take to get to the spire?” 

“From here, it would probably take until afternoon. You’ll get there way quicker by the hot air balloon.” Calliope answered. 

“We’ll all get there quicker if we follow the hot air balloon. Rapunzel, get ahead, secure my son’s safety. We’ll take the horses and follow.” Rapunzel nodded and immediately pulled the switch and the hot air balloon floated off, tailing behind were Edmund and Quirin on their horses. Riding their horses, this time Edmund took Maximus. They led all the horses through the forest. On their way to save Quirin’s son, Rapunzel’s friend, and most likely, the world. 

_______

Varian screamed, begging Cassandra to fight through. Cassandra struggled, “Don’t we need him to drain his moon powers?” 

Zhan Tiri ceased control once again, “Oh darling, dead or alive we can still suck his powers out no problem. Although I would prefer him dead. It’d make it a lot easier.” Zhan Tiri giggled. 

“How do you know I have powers?” Varian strained, “For all you know, Cassandra could be wasting her time. YOU are wasting your time! I don’t have magic. Ugh I don’t even believe in it.”

“Well believe it or not child you do.” The blue demon smirked. Cassandra played with his teal hairstripe, “That definitely speaks Moonstone.” She pulls his hair, causing Varian to wince. 

“Trust me alchemist, if you do, the magic will act no problem.” Varian grits his teeth. Convincing Cassandra to take back control proved to be difficult. “Cassandra please?” 

Cassandra rolled her eyes, another sign that it was just Zhan Tiri using her as a puppet. She grabbed his chin, “Oh young alchemist, your perseverance ANNOYS me!” She releases his chin and balled her fist, crushing him more with the rocks. Varian yelped in pain. Cassandra shook her head, trying to fight her. “Ugh, get out of me! I don’t need your help!” 

“Oh Cassandra, don’t you get it? You have to kill him! Don’t you want more power?”

“I do, but we don’t have to kill him!”

“It HAS to be done!”

“NO!” 

Varian screamed, as he felt his whole body going numb. 

“Demanitus has been a thorn on my side all these years and now it’s time for him to PAY!” 

Cassandra snaps, “ENOUGH!” She released the grip of the rocks, letting Varian go. 

Varian panted heavily, holding on to his stomach. Just being able to breathe again filled him with relief. 

Zhan Tiri no longer possessed Cassandra and took back her small ghostly state. “I’m disappointed in you Cassandra.” 

Cassandra glared, “There are much more civil ways. I want the power. He’s not going to use it, so I might as well! There’s no need to go as far as to kill him.” 

Deadpanned, “Fine. We’ll do it your way.” 

“Thank you.” Cassandra’s shadow hovered over Varian. She bent down to help him but Varian was not having it.

“NO!” Varian flinches and two glowing short rocks bursted from the floor, crossing each other, protecting Varian. 

Jaw dropped, “Those-those weren’t mine.” 

“Well it appears we have our answer,” Zhan Tiri grinned. Varian looked down at the rocks in front of him. His blue hairstripe glowed. He shook his head in disbelief, “No,” he whispered. 

“Like Cassandra’s powers are driven by greed, yours are driven by fear. Interesting.” 

“Cassandra don’t. You don’t need it.” Varian pleaded. 

“Why?” Cassandra chuckled, “It’s not like you’re gonna use it. Besides you are a man of science after all, aren’t you?” She knocks him out with her sword. 

________

The hot air balloon had finally reached the spire. Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, and Calliope leapt out of the basket and hurried along. “Okay. As far as I know, Cassandra took your little friend inside there.” Calliope pointed at the destroyed entrance of the spire. The gang expressed their concerns, observing the damage Cassandra left behind on the spire.

Through the crushed debris, the Keeper of the Spire coughed as he brushed away all the dust and broken pieces of the door. “Oh thank heavens, Princess Rapunzel and your friends. Nice job Calliope bringing them here.” 

Calliope blushes confidently, “Well it wasn’t easy.” 

The Keeper spoke to Rapunzel, “I tried to help your friend, but I got bested.” 

“Is Varian okay?” Rapunzel blurted. Knowing what condition he was in would be very nice to hear. 

“I don’t know, sadly all I could hear was screaming and and hurt coming from the young lad.” They all run inside in the spire, Rapunzel poses a query for the Keeper, “Uh, Calliope mentioned about a mini statue of Zhan Tiri? What exactly does that do?” 

“THAT is to be kept untouched. If shattered, Zhan Tiri’s physical form will be released and awake, and we would all be in grave danger.” Rapunzel widens her eyes. 

The Keeper returned his attention back to the upstairs, “Quick up here.” Everyone followed him and ran upstairs. They all bumped into each other after the Keeper stopped. 

“OW! What’s going on?” Eugene asked, rubbing his forehead. He raises his eyebrows when he sees the blocked entrance guarded by the black rocks. Creating a cell. “Oh-oh, yeah that’s-that’s a problem.” 

“They are impossible to break,” said the Keeper.

“Trust me I know,” Rapunzel admitted. She looked at Eugene. He gave her a reassuring nod. 

“But if anyone could break them, it’s her.” He takes her hand. “Uh, you might want to stand back a little guys.” 

Rapunzel unbraided her hair, “Or better yet, stay closer and hold hands." Lance took both Calliope and Eugene’s hands. The Keeper took Rapunzel’s. 

Rapunzel closed her eyes, and summoned the magic of her hair. Her blonde hair glowed brightly and shielded the entire gang. Rapunzel screamed, and the shield of her hair caused an explosion big enough to destroy the black rocks in their way. Rapunzel’s hair unraveled, revealing her and the others to still be safe. 

Calliope, impressed, “Whoa! Now that’s magic!” 

“That my dear, was quite magnificent.” The Keeper complimented her. Rapunzel’s cheeks rose and she let out a small laugh. Eugene and Rapunzel heard mumbling from the room and gasped when they saw Varian. His hands were tied behind him and his injured leg was chained to a black rock. He had been gagged as well, mumbling through trying to talk to them. 

“Varian!” Rapunzel cried, “Don’t you worry we’ll get you out of here.” 

Cassandra walked into the room, “And how are you gonna do that?” 

“Don’t test me Cassandra! You know what I am capable of. So I suggest we let this go and move on.”

“Not until he gives me what I want?” 

“The incantations?” Rapunzel yelled. 

“His magic!” Cassandra shot back. Rapunzel blinks in surprise.  _ Magic?  _ She wondered. 

“Varian holds some of the Moonstone magic. And that’s not fair! He doesn’t even depend on magic. He never cares about magic, why should he have it?” 

“Okay Cassandra-” Rapunzel attempts to reason with her but Cassandra shoots her down. 

“NO! I’m not going to listen to you anymore! I’m not taking orders from you anymore.” 

“And I’m not going to fight you!” 

“Then this should be easy.” Cassandra shoots rocks from the floor, but Rapunzel shields herself and the gang. The rocks explode after clashing with Rapunzel’s hair. No one is harmed. “Maybe it won’t be as easy as you think.” 

Cassandra grits her teeth and balls her fists. More black rocks spurt from the ground, this time they are green. 

“Jealousy?” Rapunzel mumbled. “Cassandra, are you jealous? Jealous that I have more power than you?” 

“I’m jealous that we’re not as equal! I took the Moonstone. I stayed patient until we got there! Varian got be born with it. You got to be born with it, while  _ I  _ had to betray you and grab it for myself before anyone else could!” Cassandra exclaimed. Everyone stood frozen. Cassandra panted heavily, feeling a bit relieved to get that off her chest. She had finally let them know what she wanted. They had finally heard. They had finally listened. 

“Cassandra,” another desperate plea from Rapunzel turned Cassandra away. 

“No.” Cassandra, infuriated with Rapunzel, walks away. Leaving a trail of black rocks behind her. She sends another row of tall black rocks, separating them from Cassandra and Varian. These bigger rocks cause the floor to crack and split apart. 

“Punzie, careful.” Eugene slides her away from the crack. 

Zhan Tiri flashes before Cassandra once again. Cassandra asks her about how to drain the powers. 

“First, you need to detach the Moonstone from your chest.

“What? But-then I’ll lose my powers.” 

“Yes, but you’ll gain more once you drain the boy.” Zhan Tiri appears before Varian’s eyes and flicks his hairstripe. 

“Okay but you said there was a device in here that will help me gain them.”

“Yes, and we’ll get to that. For now, we need to do this step by step. This is a delicate process, and we have to do it right.” 

Cassandra snarls. Zhan Tiri returns a large grin, “Now, have I ever steered you wrong before?” 

“Uh,” Cassandra hesitates, and places her hand on the Moonstone. “For power.” She looks at Varian, he mumbles something through the gag, but it cannot be understood. She glares at him, “For power.” 

_______

“Who is Cassandra talking to?” Eugene leaned his ear against the rock.

“It could be Zhan Tiri,” Rapunzel quietly inferred. 

________

Cassandra pulled the Moonstone off of her chest. She screams as the stone surged in her hand. The Moonstone armor disappears and her Dark Kingdom armor reverts back to its normal self. Her hair, once blue, transforms back to her natural black, short hair. Cassandra’s arm stung as she held the Moonstone in her hand. “Hurry! This hurts a lot more than you think.” Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Trust me, I’m just as impatient as you are. Now, hold out the Moonstone directly at Varian.” Cassandra did as told. The Moonstone glowed and Varian’s hairstripe glowed as well. Varian groaned as he could already feel the magical energy building up inside him. 

“Now, you need to sing the decay incantation, it will drain the magic faster.”

“Whoa! Won’t that kill him?” 

“Possibly, but it will drain the magic faster. Instead of slow and painful, it’ll be fast and painful,” Zhan Tiri smiled. 

Varian summons rocks in defense. He starts to move around, causing the Moonstone to go haywire. “Hold still kid,” Cassandra complained. “This thing is hurting my arm.”

Varian manages to move the gag away from his mouth, and down his chin. “No, I won’t hold still. I will keep moving. I will keep fighting and defending myself until you stop. I will resist, and I won’t let you win! But you take this path, and there’s no going back. You’ll have nothing left to lose. You’ll have nothing more to want! You’ll feel empty, soulless in fact. You can try all you want, but trust me, I’m not going to make it easy!” Varian angrily yelled. More rocks spurted out. Cassandra growls. 

______

Rapunzel listened in from the other side. She climbed over some of the rocks. “Guys, if we are careful, we might be able to cross over, but  _ carefully.  _ One misstep, and the floor will crack and make us fall.” 

________

Varian, even though restrained and bound, still managed to summon more rocks. Cassandra dodged as much as possible. She could not defend herself and hold the Moonstone at the same time. “Watch it kid,” but Varian did not resist. One tall rock shoots up, tearing Cassandra’s cape, and another scratches her arm, digging through the armor. “OW!” Cassandra falls to the ground, wincing in pain. A tear streamed down her face. One more rock shoots from behind Varian, cutting his hands free from the ropes. Varian caught his breath, giving Cassandra a death glare. He did not have as much power as the stone itself, causing him to lose energy. However, it was not impossible to fight back. And it seems Cassandra had learned her lesson. 

______

Rapunzel helped Eugene cross over the rock laying down between them. “Varian fought back.” Rapunzel couldn’t help but smile. He really did have magic. The Keeper helped Calliope cross over one fallen rock and then Lance. Concealed to the eye, Zhan Tiri possesses the Keeper. He tries to fight whatever evil presence he feels but Zhan Tiri takes full control. His eyes glowed bright green. 

__________

Cassandra chuckles maliciously. She looks at the Moonstone. “What am I doing? I still have the Moonstone in my hands. I still have more power than you.” Varian may be able to control rocks but she still controls the incantation. 

Varian shook in terror as Cassandra spoke the deadly words of the incantation, “Wither and decay.”

Varian could feel his magic already draining. 

“End this destiny.” Varian screamed. He could not summon a black rock to defend himself. 

“Cassandra STOP!” Rapunzel shouted from behind. The gang had safely, and finally made it to the other side. 

“Break these earthly chains.” Varian could feel his energy draining from him.

And set the spirit free.” The magic transferred into the Moonstone. It glowed brightly and weighed Cassandra down. “The spirit free.” Varian faints from the lack of energy, and the blue hair stripe, disappears. He no longer held power. Cassandra still stayed in the trance. Suddenly, golden hair grabbed hold of Cassandra’s arm, breaking her out of the incantation. Cassandra yelps and drops the Moonstone, only for the Keeper to catch it. 

“Stay down!” Rapunzel commanded, keeping her restrained with her hair. Cassandra growled but didn’t fight back. 

“Finally,” The Keeper held the Moonstone in his hands. Acting selfless to show the “keeper” was still on their side, Zhan Tiri knelt down to check on Varian, feeling his pulse, “The boy is still alive.” Rapunzel is relieved. Out of the blue, Matthews and Sugracha appear. 

“Nice job, Zhan Tiri,” complimented Matthews. Sugracha scavenged through Varian’s satchel she had managed to take when no one was looking. She pulls out the scroll, “I don’t know if you remember, but Demanitus had a fourth incantation written on this scroll somewhere. This boy could still be useful in finding it.”

“I haven’t forgotten about that one!” Zhan Tiri angrily expressed through the Keeper. “Unfortunately I have to wait until the eclipse for the Sundrop to drain.” The Keeper gazes at the boy, “but keeping him captive and translating the scroll would be a lot easier for when the time comes.” 

“Alright, Keeper. Thank you for your help. Now will you please hand me the Moonstone? I think it’s time I finally hold it.” 

Deadpanned, “No.” 

Confused Rapunzel holds out her hand, “Heh, no? You and I both know how powerful that is. We may need to prevent Zhan Tiri from releasing herself.” 

“And is that really such a bad thing, Sundrop,” The Keeper’s eyes glowed green. Rapunzel then knew who she was dealing with. 

“You’re Zhan Tiri!” Rapunzel concluded. 

Cassandra pulled hard to release herself from Rapunzel’s hair. “You give me that Moonstone! I worked hard to unleash its full power!” 

“Oh Cassandra, it was me who did most of the work. You just followed my instructions,” Zhan Tiri exhaustedly remarked. 

“Wait, you were the-” Cassandra knits her eyebrows downward, as the realization dawned on her. She was a pawn. “You tricked me!” 

“No! You were just so desperate for your own freedom and destiny, you were willing to follow me just like that. You tricked yourself!” The words stung Cassandra. She fell back down on the ground, crying and regretting following that evil demon in the first place. She wraps her arms around herself, thinking how pathetic she must look right now in front of her friends. 

“Now if I recall, my statue should be around here somewhere-”

“No it’s not!” Calliope intervened. Everyone looked at Calliope. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance shook their heads, shushing her. “The Keeper moved it out of here a long time ago to keep it more secure. It’s back in the artifacts room below the mountain.” Eugene faceplams. 

“Tromus.” Matthews appears in a flash, awaiting his master’s command. “Go retrieve my statue.” 

Gladly,” Matthews flashes away. 

Calliope bit her lip, “I’m sorry guys.” 

“Should we go try to get it?” Lance asked. 

Rapunzel sighed, “No he’s too quick. He’ll get it before any of us even reach the place.” 

“Alright. I had enough of this.” Eugene grabs the shadow blade and smashes the chains holding Varian down. Varian groans in frustration, barely having energy to move. He spots Rapunzel. “Rapunzel.” Rapunzel looked at him. Relieved to hear his voice, she threw herself across the floor and hugged him, “You’re okay Varian you’re safe.” In her peripheral vision, Rapunzel sees Cassandra sulking. She hands Varian over to Eugene. “Cassandra?” Rapunzel gently asked. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Rapunzel,” Cassandra blankly stated. 

Tromus appeared in a flash once again, holding Zhan Tiri’s statue. 

“Alas, it is mine.” Zhan Tiri took hold of the statue with the Keeper’s hands. 

“You do the honor.” Matthews and Sugracha both bowed. Zhan Tiri handed Sugracha the Moonstone. Taking a more physical form, Sugracha transforms and holds the moonstone for her master. 

“Ms. Sugarby was a demon!” Lance recognized. 

“You’re now just getting that,” said Eugene. 

“Whoops,” feigned Zhan Tiri as she dropped the statue and broke it. Having no need for the Keeper, Zhan Tiri releases control and relishes in her victory. “The rise of Zhan Tiri is here!” 

A strong breeze blew through the spire. The light of the candles ceased to exist. 

“Okay we need to get out of here.” Eugene claimed. 

Lance, Calliope, and The Keeper all ran to exit. “I apologize for my actions. How could I let her take charge of me?” 

“It’s okay. No one is blaming you. You were under possession.” Rapunzel reassured him and turned to Cassandra. 

“Cassandra, come on, we need to get out of here.” There was desperation in her voice. No matter what Cassandra did, she would not leave her behind. 

“Who cares? Just leave me here. I have nowhere to go to.”

“Cass if you stay here you might die.” Rapunzel desperately pulls on her sleeve, but Cassandra pulls herself away. 

“Just leave me HERE! I contributed to this mess, now I should deal with the consequences.” 

“I’m not leaving you behind!” 

“Well you SHOULD!” Cassandra exploded. 

________

Varian tried getting up. Eugene encouraged him, “Okay come on buddy. Your dad’s waiting.” Eugene started running, but turning back to make sure Varian was behind. The cut on Varian’s leg had swollen from the chains, making him limp instead of walk. Eugene stopped to give him time. 

His arm had dried blood on it. Cuts on his arm and a swollen ankle, not to mention being thrown around the room had taken a toll on him. 

Eugene tried to spruce his confidence, “Come on Goggles, I know you can do it.”

________

Zhan Tiri laughed maniacally as she took her full, physical form. Eight tentacles spread from underneath her legs. She twirls around, taking in the moment of her victory. “Alas!” Her voice became deeper. With one of her tentacles she grabs the Moonstone from Sugracha and connects it to her hand. She had one of the celestial powers within her now. She looks down at the injured Varian. 

Varian’s leg stung once more. He sucked it in his breath. He had to make it to Eugene. Varian felt a light weight on his shoulders. His satchel with the scroll was still missing. "Eugene! The scroll!”

“Forget about it kid, just come to me.” He was not one to give up easily. Varian saw Matthews holding it. He planned to snatch it from him, but Zhan Tiri had her own plans for him. One tentacle almost crushes him, causing the floor to quake. Both Eugene and Varian lose their balance and fall. “Varian! Look out!” Eugene saw the tentacle wrapping itself around Varian. “Eugene,” Varian weakly called. Zhan Tiri wrapped him around and brought him up to her face. He was squeezed too tightly, and lost conscious. “Turns out I’m not done with you yet, Young Demanitus.” 

________

Quirin and Edmund had finally reached the spire. At the same time, Lance, Calliope, and the Keeper came out and met with them. Ruddiger ran to Lance. “Awww hey buddy.” 

“Did you find Varian?” Quirin bursted. 

“Yes, but-” The ground shook as if an earthquake was occurring. The spire had broken in two, as a large monstrous octopus-like creature came out in the middle. Quirin and the rest watched in horror. 

“Zhan Tiri has returned.” The Keeper confirmed. Disgruntled by not seeing his son anywhere, Quirin rushed to the spire. He looked closely and saw the demon had someone in her clutches. 

“Varian!” Quirin cried. He rushed toward the creature, but was disrupted by Matthews and Sugracha. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Sugracha’s crabby voice caused more distress to Quirin. Edmund clashes a sword at the spirit but just runs through. The two fathers engage in a fight with the two disciples. Lance tries to assist them, however he found himself dodging Matthews more than fighting. 

______

“Cassandra come on, they need help!” 

“Why don’t you understand Rapunzel! They won! We lost!” Cassandra points at herself, “I lost!” Her face soaked with tears, “Why don’t you just give up on me?”

Rapunzel looked deep into Cassandra’s eyes, “Because giving up is not in my nature. A long time ago, someone taught me the best thing you can do for a friend is be there for them. So you can sit here and cry all you want. I want to get out of here, and you do too. I just want you to know, whatever you choose to do, I will always be there for you.” Cassandra’s eyes blurred from the tears as Rapunzel leapt over the collapsed floor. 

Cassandra looked up at the sky. The terrifying being waved her tentacles back and forth. She started to make her move. Cassandra fortunately managed to dodge the large crushing tentacles. She blinked in terror when she saw Varian was in Zhan Tiri’s clutches. She eyed the Shadow Blade 

Eugene took Rapunzel’s hand, “What does she want with Varian?”

Rapunzel remembered a conversation she and Varian had before the party yesterday, “Varian told me there is a fourth incantation on the scroll!” She gazed back up at Zhan Tiri. “She could be using him again for another incantation.” 

“We can’t let that happen,” Eugene cried. 

“No, we can’t.” Rapunzel agreed. She wrapped her hair around the tentacle holding Varian, as much as she could reach. She took a deep breath, “Wither and decay,” Rapunzel’s eyes and hair turned black. Hoping it would injure her, but Zhan Tiri fought back with the Moonstone. She touched her own tentacle with the Moonstone, shorting out Rapunzel’s powers, injuring her instead. Her hair and eyes revert back to normal and she screams. 

“Rapunzel, are you okay?” Eugene helps her up, and she nods. Cassandra comes running through and stabs the tentacle with the Shadow Blade. Zhan Tiri winces and grabs the tentacle, releasing Varian. He falls to the ground, but Eugene catches him before hitting a hard landing. Varian coughs, showing a sign of life. He clutched to his stomach, where the pain hurt most. “I’m going to get him out of here.” 

Rapunzel follows and looks back one more time. Cassandra was nowhere to be seen. She catches a glimpse of the Shadow Blade and realizes what she did. “She’s not too far gone,” Rapunzel runs out of the spire before flying debris hits her. They had made it out safely. 

___________

Matthews and Sugracha disappear in the middle of the fight, leading Edmund and Quirin to clash swords with each other. Zhan Tiri had made it out of the area and disappeared as well. She may have won this battle, but the war had only begun. 

Eugene and Rapunzel had finally reached their friends. Eugene walked over to Quirin and handed him his son. “Oh Varian.” Quirin held him close. 

Edmund pats Eugene on the back, “Excellent job son.” 

Eugene groaned from the hard pat, “Thanks dad.” 

_______

Varian finally woke up. He was in his father’s arms. His father had one arm holding the reins of the horse. “Dad,” he spoke. Quirin smiled, it was nice to hear his son’s voice. 

Edmund rode his horse alongside Quirin. He ruffles Varian’s hair, “Ah, you are a lot tougher than people give credit for.” 

Maximus caught up with them as well, Eugene looked at Varian’s all natural black hair, “Aww, well I guess I can’t call you Hairstripe anymore.” 

Rapunzel sat behind Eugene, holding Ruddiger, “Here, he’s been waiting to pounce on you!” Ruddiger leapt from Rapunzel’s hands onto Varian’s stomach. At the same, he heard his stomach growl. Embarrassed, Varian held his stomach. “Sounds like someone needs a snack.” 

Rapunzel checks her satchel and finds an apple. Eugene checks the pack and finds a couple sandwiches. “Well I guess it’s time to eat.” Ruddiger grabs the apple from Rapunzel, he starts to take a bite but then reconsiders. He hands it to Varian. 

“Awww, thanks buddy.” He breaks it in two, and gives half of it to Ruddiger. His face drops, feeling solemn. Rapunzel takes notice and asks him what’s wrong. 

“I wasn’t able to retrieve the scroll.” 

Rapunzel took his hand, “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it. We’ll get it back.” 

“Hey Varian!” Lance called out. He threw a familiar satchel over to Varian. “I think this is yours.” 

Varian catches it and looks inside. He gasped, “The scroll! But how did you-”

“Snatched it away from Matthews when he wasn’t looking,” Lance chuckled. 

“Stealing from demons, wow Lance I’m impressed.” Eugene crossed his arms. They all laughed as they stopped to eat lunch. 

Rapunzel took a bite of her sandwich. “Eat up guys. We’re gonna need our strengths. Something tells me we haven’t seen the last of Zhan Tiri." 

_________

Cassandra watched from afar as everyone ate and laughed together. She looked at them with sorry eyes. Sorry, sorry, sorry. That’s all that was running in her mind and heart. Thanks to her help, Zhan Tiri has the Moonstone, knowledge of its power, and is freed. She could have just walked up to them right now and say sorry. Rapunzel will forgive her yes, but will the others? She shook her head, accepting the idea as foolish. She slowly backed away into the shadows of the forest. She did not belong in this family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you all for reading and I am grateful if ya'll made it to the end considering how long this is. Ngl I am considering a sequel if possible and if ya'll want to see where this goes, but it's not guaranteed.


End file.
